


L E J O S

by AkireMG



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha Jerome Valeska, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Mickey fell in love with someone he shouldn’t have.It’s all downhill from there.





	L E J O S

**Author's Note:**

> It's less sad that I intended at first. Yes I was surprised.

The thing is, Mickey knew better. He did, undoubtedly so, but he still went and did the only thing anyone ever told him not to.

_He’s dangerous_ , his mother said when she caught him looking for too long at places only the crazy ones could be interested in. _We’re amateurs in comparison, Mikhailo_ , which was saying a lot counting they were trafficking for names only known by the military forces. _Stay away. You are already promised for another, this would only be an affair, and surely not an important one for him._

But his mother didn’t see the way the other man looked back at him. She didn’t catch his discreet smile or the slight change on his body language, open, inviting, so very confident and _ready_ for Mickey to approach and take what he wanted. Also, his mother just could not have stop him. He was a man on a mission now, and if his family ever taught him something, it was fucking determination and obstinateness.

Jerome Valeska was going to be his came hell or high water. Simple as that.

The process was surprisingly fast.

Not easy (nothing was ever easy with Jerome, not that Mickey could say something when he was the same), but very fast. It only took some months, less than a year, before Mickey was lying to his family about his whereabouts every day, before he knew Jerome’s body by memory and Jerome knew every part of his as well. They were a good couple, complimentary in personalities, understanding of how each other was and pretty close to fucking perfect in regards of their biology.

When they both decided to stop taking their suppressants to spend a heat together (so fucking stupid, they were so fucking stupid despite being so clever), Mickey discovered Jerome’s unsullied, strong, perfect scent, his true Alpha scent that was usually buried deep down the chemicals’ smell. When his heat hit, and Jerome’s rut was triggered in response, Mickey knew that that was it.

Jerome was going to be Mickey’s not only in the way those lovers he had in the past were. He was going to be his mate, he would bite Mickey, they would bond.

Of course, it was when they were ready to do it that everything went to shit.

Jerome’s family was powerful, feared, and that was because the head of the family, their Alpha mother, was a bitch. There were rumors about Jerome’s father’s death, which happened when Jerome was only four years old, and none of them put their mother in a good light. She was crazy, the psychopath kind of crazy, and no one had the power nor the courage to try to overthrow her.

No one except her son.

Jeremiah, Jerome’s twin.

Creepy fucker, if you asked Mickey, but he did what the rest didn’t dare to, what Jerome never wanted to do.

Jerome didn’t care about being the most powerful, just having power, and he had begun to raise for himself ever since his mother gave him jobs to take care of when he turned eighteen. People recognized him for _him_ , not her, and that was exactly what he wanted. Mickey didn’t deny Jerome was… He was what Mickey’s mother said. Dangerous. Oh, he was, there was no doubt about it, but Mickey wasn’t in danger. No ever since the day they met.

“I knew,” Jerome said just after the waves of Mickey’s heat and his own rut let them think coherently, his breath hot against Mickey’s ear. “I saw you and knew.”

“What?” Mickey asked, his body still trembling with aftershocks, his skin burning and _wanting_ under Jerome’s weight.

“I felt it inside. Felt I was your Alpha.”

After that, they planned to bond on Mickey’s next heat.

But that never happened.

Jeremiah killed his mother just a few days later, and hell broke loose.

One by one other heads were cut. Families destroyed, burnt to ashes that Jeremiah step on with polished shoes and an unreadable face.

Jerome was killed a month after his mother, and Mickey was left with nothing. Jeremiah pointed a gun at Jerome’s head and didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger, or so Mickey was told by the Jerome’s people. There was no body. Jeremiah never let any traces behind.

And that was it.

One day they were close to make it under Jeremiah’s radar and the next Mickey wasn’t anyone’s Omega anymore. Just one mistake and his baby would grow up without his Alpha father.

He had to act fast.

If Jeremiah… if he knew about Mickey’s baby, it was over. He would fin his end with a bullet on the brain. Jeremiah didn’t want any family left. He wanted to be the only on at the top, just like his mother once were, and to maintain that power, he needed to be the only Valeska.

Mickey was not going to give him the smallest of chances to make that true.

His mother was right on one thing.

He was promised to another, had been since he was only one and completely unable to form words or grasp concepts as Omega and Alpha.

Ian Gallagher was born one year and one month after Mickey. Their families didn’t wait for Ian to even fucking open his eyes to say he and Mickey were to be married in the future. Tony, Joey and Iggy were already promised to other families, and so were Fiona and Philip Gallaher. Had Mandy been an Omega too, or a Beta, Mickey could have got out of that arrangement, but Mandy was an Alpha and that possibility vanished before Mickey could even think of it.

Mickey became a part of the Gallagher family when he was two and a half months into his pregnancy. His lack of suppressants and scent blockers was view as preparation for bonding, and almost no one suspected a thing.

The ceremony was a blur of unfamiliar scents, a soft hand holding his and smiles that, surprisingly enough, seemed sincere.

Arranged marriages were almost a rule of this world they, the criminals, lived in, even more so if someone happened to be Alpha or Omega. It was in their blood, in their brains’ wires, to protect family at all costs. They were near incapable of not caring for their people, the ones that in past times would have been part of their pack.

Malkoviches and Gallaghers had had been working together since Terry and Frank were children. The opportunity to unite their family trees was finally there, and they were not going to let it pass.

Monica Gallagher kissed Mickey’s cheek after the ‘I do’s’ were exchanged and the papers signed. Fiona introduced her mate formally to him, the gorgeous Omega smiled at Mickey with the kindness that was expected of him –a Lishman–, and continued to act perfectly during the reception, close to his wife and respectful to everyone. Mickey looked at him many times. Jimmy Lishman was what Mickey’s mother wished he was. Well-behaved, good-natured, and definitely not pregnant with the baby of someone who wasn’t his wife.

“You could at least try to pretend you’re not miserable, Mickey.”

Oh.

His brand-new husband.

Tall, handsome, Alpha Ian Gallagher.

The kid didn’t have any fault. In fact, he was one of the victims here. Married to someone he didn’t love –didn’t even liked– and doomed to stay like that for the rest of his life. Had Mickey’s and Jerome’s plan worked, Ian would have been free, like Mickey would have with Jerome. But life’s a bitch like that, and they both were here to suffer through it.

“I’m not.”

He really wasn’t.

He was numb most of the time since the news of Jerome’s death was delivered to him.

There was no time to mourn. His baby’s safety came before his pain, and this safeness was just momentary, so the grief would have to wait even more. Maybe after his baby was born, iff that, because he had a new problem now, and it was crucial. He had to, somehow, make it look like his baby was a Gallagher. He had some ideas, but eventually he would figure it out.

If he had listened to his mother all those years ago when she told him it would be _lovely_ to get to know Ian… Maybe they would be friends now, good ones, and Ian would be willing to help Mickey.

“Doesn’t look like you’re not,” Ian mumbled before sipping on his champagne, his second glass if Mickey had payed enough attention. “It’s not what you wanted, I know, but… but there’s no way out, so please see around and try to enjoy the party.”

Mickey looked at Ian, his profile, the strong line of his jaw, his straight nose and his red hair pulled back by gel. He was so attractive. A dream come true, and Adonis with a –if Mandy wasn’t lying to Mickey– incredibly good personality. If Mickey had listened to his mother… but no.

Not really.

It was not about Ian being good or bad, it never was, because Mickey fell in love not only with Jerome’s face and his -at first glance- seemingly complacent personality, but with all his quirks and mannerisms too, violent and unpredictable tendencies included. He was in love with his smile, the one that Mickey saw for the first time in the second month of their relationship, the one he had on his lips when Mickey put a gun against someone’s head, when Mickey won a fight, when Mickey was cleverer than an opponent and predicted what their plans were, when Mickey hurt and destroyed for their safety; but Mickey was born Omega in a family or traffickers and murderers, how could he be anything else than _that_.

Mickey was good at what he did, and so was Jerome, but Jeremiah had colder blood and a quicker train of thought that them. If they failed together, Mickey alone didn’t stand a single chance. And maybe… maybe _they_ never did…

Mickey didn’t want to think in that.

He reached out to touch Ian’s arm and squeezed it lightly. Ian looked surprised to say the least, but the tightness in his expression lessened at the contact.

“I’m sorry,” Mickey said quietly, sincerely; after Jerome, after losing him… the numbness helped a lot to lie, but also to, shockingly, be genuine from time to time, something he still struggled with daily. “A wedding shouldn’t be like this, and I know neither of us ever had a way out, but I wish you did. I wish you were having fun on your wedding day, not being bothered by your husband. I’m sorry, Ian.”

Sorry he did see Jeremiah’s attack coming but let himself think it would be too risky even for Jeremiah to kill his brother.

Sorry he was no with Jerome that day to fight by his side and fall together.

Sorry he was here, making the least guilty –Ian was a Gallagher, a trafficking, occasionally murderous and loyal to a red of mafia family, but not even close to the Malkoviches, that were the mercenaries, the ones that, if paid to their liking, would do anything, from simply lying to easily killing– have even more troubles to take care about and a thing less to truly take pleasure in.

Sorry he would be eventually caught on his lies about the baby growing in his womb.

Sorry for being certain there would never be any guilt on his part if his baby got a real chance at being free and happy.

“… You don’t have to apologize. I just… I hate you’re here against your will.”

“I’m not, Ian. I’m here because that’s what I wanted,” _why_ is not important. “Our circumstances are not ideal, but we don’t have to stick to the helplessness, right? We can figure it out slowly, step by step, don’t we?”

Ian set the glass down on the table, careful of not looking like he wanted Mickey to stop touching him, and then covered Mickey’s hand on his arm with his own.

“Yes,” he said, “yes, ’course we can, Mick. ‘Course we can.”

Mickey gave him a little smile and Ian, so different from him, smiled in a way that not only lighted up his expression, but his _eyes_ too.

A shame he was the unlucky one to be called Mickey’s husband; even worse: his Alpha, _his mate_. Mickey was sure that in other, better circumstances, Ian would have been a half of an envy-inspiring couple; one like Mickey and Jerome were supposed to be, like they _were_ for some moths in the underground. For a moment, Mickey wondered what kind of person Ian would fall for, if he cared for genders, primary and secondary alike, if Mickey’s lies and problems would hurt or anger him more.

But, for today, Mickey chose to listen to him, to look around and try to enjoy the simplicity of his wedding.

Heavens knew he would need this unproblematic memory for when everything went to shit again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ian is in for a hell of a ride. Not sure if I'm gonna write that or not, tho hahahaha  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
